


Undercover

by spivetwrites



Series: Reservoir Dogs [3]
Category: Reservoir Dogs (1992)
Genre: Canon Rewrite, F/M, Gen, Other, Rewrite
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-25
Updated: 2020-11-25
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:54:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27711653
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spivetwrites/pseuds/spivetwrites
Summary: Sabrina and Freddy's preparations as undercover cops.
Relationships: Mr. Orange (Reservoir Dogs)/Original Female Character(s)
Series: Reservoir Dogs [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2093547
Kudos: 3





	Undercover

“You guys use the commode story?”

“What's the commode story?” Freddy asked.

“It's a scene. Memorize it.” He said, handing Freddy some papers.

“A what?” Sabrina asked, confused.

“Look, and undercover cop's gotta be Marlon Brando, right?” Holdaway explained to the two, “To do this job, you gotta be a great actor. You gotta be naturalistic, you gotta be naturalistic as hell.”

“What is this then?” Freddy asked holding up the papers.

“It's an amusing anecdote about a drug deal.” Holdaway explained.

“What?” Freddy said, still visibly confused.

“Something funny that happened to you two while you were doing a fuckin' job, man. Damn.” Holdaway sighed and rubbed his temples.

“We gotta memorize all this?” Sabrina said, taking the papers from Freddy and flipping through them, “There's over four fuckin' pages!”

“Just think about it like it's a joke,” Holdaway explained, “You memorize what's important, the rest you make your own, alright? You can tell a joke can't you?”

“No.” Freddy said, flatly.

“Well, pretend you're Don Rickles or something!” Holdaway sighed, “Or some-fucking-body and tell a joke, alright?”

“Now, the things you two gotta remember are the details, that sell your story. This particular story takes place in a restroom. So you gotta know all the details about this restroom. You gotta remember if they got paper towels or a blow dryer to dry your hands with. You gotta know if the stalls ain't got no doors or not. You gotta know if they got liquid soap or that pink granulated shit they used to use in high school. You gotta know if they got hot water or not. If it stinks. You got that?”

The two nodded and sat down to read their script.


End file.
